1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a still video camera wherein a still picture image is converted into an electric signal and recorded into an electronic record medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A still vide camera is already known wherein a still picture image is converted into an electric signal by means of a photoelectric transducer such as a CCD (charge coupled device) and recorded into a record medium such as a magnetic disk or an IC (integrated circuit) memory. A record medium of the type mentioned allows recording, reproduction and erasure of a picture image and can be used repetitively.
Some of still video cameras of the type mentioned are constructed such that a picture image is recorded into a record medium such as, for example, an IC card which is removably loaded in position in the camera. Such record medium will be removed, after picture images are recorded into the same, from the camera and loaded into another reproducing apparatus such as, for example, a CRT (cathode ray tube) display apparatus or a printer to reproduce such recorded picture images.
Also a still video camera has been proposed which includes, in addition to a removable record medium such as an IC card, an internal memory so that picture images can be recorded even if a record medium such as an IC card is not loaded in the camera.
Since a record medium of a still video camera allows erasure of a picture image recorded therein as described above, editing processing wherein an unnecessary picture image is erased from the record medium while recorded picture images are reproduced can also be performed readily. However, the possibility is high that a picture image which should be maintained may be erased in error upon editing.
Further, with such a conventional still video camera as described above, in order to reproduce a picture image recorded in the internal memory, a body of the camera must necessarily be connected to a CRT display apparatus or a printer, which is very inconvenient in operability.